rose petals
by rainbowghoustkitty
Summary: rose was just a normal girl...well a normal half vampire demon girl. till her mother passed away now she must go live with her father reiji sakamaki (who she though was dead) and her uncles. what will come of her read and find out!
1. new home

_sorry about spelling and grammar in dyslexic_

it was dark when the car pulled up to the huge mansion i was to now call my home.

i grabbed my supecase and payed the driver before he sped away. i looked behind me.

this place is where my father lives. taking a deep breath and mustering up the strength i walk to the house and opened the door. i was shocked when i stepped inside. the room i was standing in was huge. "hello?" i called out looking around. it looked like no one was expecting my arrival which to be honest pissed me off a little bit.

"oh hello" i looked up to see a girl standing a the top of the stair way with a worm smile on your face. "hi" i said back slightly confused to why she was here in the first place. as far as i knew i had no siblings. she walked close to me and looked at me strange "i don't mean to be rode but why are you here?" she asked me a worried look in her eyes.

"i'm supposed to live with my father..this was the address i had for him..i must have the wrong place i'm sorry for the intuition" i said as turned to leave "stop" i heard before i could open the door i looked behind me to see a blond haired man with headphones in his ears standing behind me.

"shu do you know her?" the girl asked the man now standing beside her but the guy kinda ignored her and continued talking "whats your name?" he asked me.

"R-Rose sakamaki" i said looking at him. i suddenly felt extremely nearvus.

"it actually came" i haired a voice say. i looked beside me and not two feet away stood a man with black hair and glasses. "that's no way to treat your child" the man..shu said i stared at the man beside me for a moment for me to find words.

"your my dad" i said dumb founded

"yes it appears that was doesn't it" the man said looking at me. it scared me how much i looked like him.

"well we have a new bitch-chan" a man with red hair and a fedora said as he departed down the stair case.

"yes it looks that way" an identical man said who seemed to appear out of nowhere.

"she looks so much like reiji" i heard behind me quickly turning to find a boy holding a teddy bear.

"who cares" said another boy who was leaning agents a wall.

it seamed like people where popping out of thin air. and it was tearifing. i slowly started to back up till i ran in to someone "now little bitch no need to be scared" i heard.

i jumped back clawing the boy who stood behind me but missing. "well little bitch has some tricks up her sleeve" he said i was ready to attack this ass till someone grabbed my arm and threw me back in to a wall.

"it seams you mother never tough you manners" the man..my father said as he stood in front of me "do not attack one of your uncles again" he said pulling me up.

"reiji i think its time for us all to retire to our chambers" shu said looking at my father. "fine" he said walking away.

shu walked up to me with a bored expression "i'm shu i'm the eldest" he said "next is your father reiji then the triplets ayato, laito, and kanato and then subaru" he said pointing at all the boys "and thats yui she will show you to your room" he said before walking away "ill..what..." she said "shu i don't know what room shes in" yui yelled at him but he ignored her and keep walking

"its the room across from yours" ayato said before leaving me alone with yui.

"well lets go" she said grabbing my hand. we soon reached my room where my bag was siting outside the door. i hadn't even knotted it was gone. "if you need anything i'm right here" yui aid pointing to the door across from mine. "ok" i mumbled before walking in to my room.

i laid down on my bed with a groan.

mom what have i gotten myself in to..

 _review review_

 _there's a box for it..tipe.._

 _.good now hit the button.._

 _..excellent.._


	2. family

_sorry about spelling and grammar_

 _roses pov._

its been a two days sense i came to live with my father reiji sakamaki.

i haven't really left my room to do anything other than get food or go to school.

shu told me that we where to all eat dinner together tonight but to be honest i don't really want to go..i mean there all so..strange. but i guess since i was raised with mortals and lived the life of a normal teenage girl up to this point a lot is strange. i sighed when i heard a knock on my door.

when i poened it i was greeted by the smiling face of yui "dinners being served" she said sweetly

"yea...uh..you see i was thinking about skipping it-" i started but was quickly cut off "you will do no such thing young lady" i looked over to see my father standing a little ways away from my door.

"yes sur" i relied as i walked out the door and followed him and yui. when we entered the dinning room my uncles where all ready seated and ready to eat. i didn't think twise before sitting beside yui.

"hello" i heared beside me i looked to my side and shall a small girl with long blond hair that reached to her waist. "h-hi" i stuttered.

"can i sit beside you?" she asked with a sweet smile. i knotted my head and she happily flopped down in the chair beside mine.

i looked over to yui to she smiled at me "oh i forgot you two haven't meet yet" she said "i'm kanome and i'm a little princess" the small girl said with a big smile i giggled a little before laito spoke up "yes shes a produck to our little bitch-chan and shu" i looked at yui with a shocked expresion "shes you child" i mummbled and yui noted.

i desided that i was just going to sink down in to my chair and eat my food and get back to my room as quickly as possible.

everyone was done and departing from the taible i took it as my cue to get up and leave as fast as possible. i stood up and pushed in my chair before my father stopped my.

"your manners are horrific" he said as he walked over to me "horrific?" i replied in a shocked tone. "yes didn't your mother teach you better" he spat out as he walked behind my "she thought me all the manners i need" i said coldly witch wasin't a very good idea becuse i quickly found his fist in my back.

"stand up strait" he said before walking away. i rubbed my back as i walked away.

"jack ass" i mudered under my breath

"that looks like it hurts" yui said as she examend my back

"yea" i sighed "it wont take long to heal" yui looked at me strange before she spoke "you don't heal as quickly as the others?" she said shocked

i shook my head before pulling my shurt down. "no. and i'm not imortal ether" i said setting up.

"why?" yui asked

"well i'm not a full blooded vampire" i started "you see my mother was a mortal demonic being and becuse of that i will eventually die" i explaned to her "so kanome will eventually die to?" she asked "yes. but it will take a very long time" i replied

she smiled at me and thanked me fore the talk before leaving. it didn't take long for there to be another knock at my door and to my suprise it was my father.

"i want you to memerize this" he said handing me a book before walking away. it looked like an old book and the title was torn to where i could't read it.

i sighed and threw the book on my bed before walking out on the balcany. the cold night air felt nice and the full moon was amazing.

i smiled as i looked at it.

mom loved the moon.

 ** _hope you liked the chapter! kanome is my friends oc. and she is so cute :)_**

 _review review!_

 _theres a box for it...now tipe.._

 _..good now hit the button.._

 _...excellent.._


End file.
